gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pay Your Workers
" " is an episode of Game Grumps and the fourth episode of Chulip. Intro Jon: "Welcome to the last episode of Chulip!" Arin: "Nope! Not the last episode." Jon: "For today." Arin: "Last for you maybe, not for our- g audience." Jon: "Just not for in general?" Arin: "Yeah." Game Progress Q★T!!!!?'s father tells him to brag about the Love Letter to their neighbors. He tries to give the love letter directly to RL STINE, who says it must be put in a mailbox; he tries to put it in his house's letterbox, to no avail. He then gets another section of Long Life Town open and discovers that there's a rock blocking the train track; eavesdrops on a conversation between RL STINE's parents, talks to Mrs. Plum (who would restore his health if he didn't have it full), talks to the Policeman and the Conductor (both of which accuse him of putting the rock on the train tracks because he's poor; he also uses the Cold Sweet Potato on the Policeman, to no results). Discussion After Q★T!!!!?'s Father tells him to brag about the Love Letter to their neighbors, Arin calls him an asshole and makes him realize that he's why his Family is poor. After RL STINE tells Q★T!!!!? to put his Love Letter to her in a mailbox, Jon says that the world of Chulip is the world that a child imagines how the real world is "all formalities", and how in reality it's "do it the way you want". Arin talks about how, similarly to the moment described by Jon, there is a moment in a person's life were they get a car and don't have to wait for something to arrive. They also talk about how long it took them to realize that important people do not know what they are doing; Arin realized it when he was 18, and Jon realized it when he was around 19. The Grumps meet the telephone pole once again, who tells them to take care of their employees and pay their workers. Jon wonders why he did that, while Arin takes his message at face value, believing that it's about life lessons, and calls for Barry 6 times; Suzy comes in the Grump Room and tells him that Barry is pooping, which leads to both Grumps laughing. Both Grumps continue to laugh after telephone pole opens the way to a new Section of Long Life Town; which includes his kicking the debris blocks the path, hitting his head on the bridge, and keeling it's entire telephone pole body to pass through said tunnel. Since The Girl of Your Dreams was named RL STINE, a conversation between her parents is mocked by the Grumps, since their conversation has a bizarre tone due to the naming of The Girl of Your Dreams as RL STINE and their designs are so ugly that the Grumps comment that R. L. Stine's books are all life accounts that he passed as fiction because nobody would believe him. Arin and Jon tries to remember the theme song of the Goosebumps show, but ends up singing Danny Elfman's Batman theme; he then plays the actual opening on his Smartphone, and talk about the horrible special effects. Jon starts talking about Tales From the Crypt, and sings its theme, which was composed by Danny Elfman; he then tries to sing the Batman Theme, but was actually singing the Super Mario Galaxy Theme, which shares the same beginning with the Batman Theme; both Grumps sing the Batman Theme, with Arin singing lead and Jon backing him. Jon then sings the Back to the Future theme, and Arin says that it's the Jurassic Park Theme. Then he notices that they both made the same sarcastic jokes to each other 4 times, and neither one picked up on any of them. The Grumps meet the telephone pole once again, who tells them that they'll never understand how he feels, blocking their way and making them laugh. Quotes "Yeah. FUCK YOU DAD." - Arin "I don't need the fucking middleman." - Arin "Wait, even important people don't know what they're doing? Oh no. This is over." - Jon "This game is all about life lessons, maybe we should listen." - Arin "You can't script this shit, ladies and gentlemen!" - Jon "Well I hope he has a good time in there at least. Savin' his Data." - Arin, regarding Barry in the bathroom "How does such a lovely girl come from such a fucking ugly pack of mutants!?" - Arin "I can see where he got the horror inspiration from here." - Jon "I just write real life. People just said it was scary!" "That was my real life! I put it as fiction because no one would believe me!" - Arin and Jon, as RL STINE "They're from Long Island? That'll explain it." - Jon "Barry. Barry? Barry come here!" "Are you serious?" "Barry!" "Do you really want me to get him?" "Barry come here!!" "Do you really want me to get him?" (door opens) "Barry?" "He's pooping." - Arin, Jon, and Suzy Outro Arin: "Guy? Come back!" to black, and then back to game footage Jon: "Just go, kids. Get an education. Do something for our country. Make the race better. Goodbye, goodbye forever." Trivia *Suzy makes her first vocal Game Grumps appearance in this episode (she had previously appeared on The Treasure Room and Arin's Gotta Poo; in the first one, her appearance was only noted by Jon's acknowledgement of her, while in the second one she briefly appeared in a video segment, where she quickly got out of frame). *Barry has said that his pooping was lovely until he started getting shouted at.https://twitter.com/razzadoop/status/330532626295320576 References Category:Episodes Category:Chulip Episodes Category:Jon and Arin Episodes